1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an electronic device and an electronic device system, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an electronic device system, which receives power from a first device and is capable of controlling the power of the first device and for itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many independent electronic devices, such as a computer system or an audio/video (AV) system, have been used being connected to each other. For example, in the computer system, a computer and a monitor are connected to each other. In the AV system, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a television and an amplifier are connected to one another. Also, the computer system has been recently connected to the devices of the AV system, thereby forming a multimedia system.
However, such a conventional electronic device system should individually supply power to the respective electronic devices such as the computer, the monitor, the DVD player, the television and the amplifier. Further, power buttons are individually provided in the respective electronic devices, so that it can be inconvenient for a user to manipulate the respective power buttons of the electronic devices one by one when the user wants to turn on/off the electronic devices.
Accordingly, when one electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a “second electronic device”) of the electronic device system receives the power needed for its operation from another electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as a “first electronic device”), the power management of the second electronic device can be conveniently implemented by controlling the power supplied from the first electronic device to the second electronic device.
Further, turning on/off the first electronic device as well as the second electronic device through either of the first or second electronic device, e.g., the second electronic device, would be convenient.
Also, when the second electronic device, of which the power management is implemented by the power supplied from the first electronic device, receives the power, not from the first electronic device, but another power source, various power sources can be selectively used in supplying the power to the second electronic device, thereby enhancing the convenience to the user. Thus, it is can be advantageous when the power of the second electronic device is controlled independently of the first electronic device.